Misceláneos
by Dask Visconti
Summary: La diversión era excitante, mucho más si sabías como usar tus fichas en el juego. Un Juego que podían disfrutar los dos juntos.
1. Prefacio

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son míos son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Nota:**Buenas a todos, este es un nuevo proyecto utilizando algunos datos nuevos que he recolectado de acervo literario. Puede haber quedado algo retorcido, en cuanto un sin sentido con sentido, además de mi conocimiento nulo de clasificación de géneros literarios que últimamente he visto en la red. Por lo demás, disfrutadlo.

**Advertencias**: la Mayoría de la clasificación M, sugestión, tensión física. Desesperación. Con la poca información de Akashi, intento que estén, tanto él como kuroko, OC.

* * *

**Misceláneos**

**Prefacio**

La brisa invernal ondeaba las hebras rojizas enfrente de sus ojos, llevaba tiempo que había dejado que su cabello creciera. Era una forma de recordar que no todo podía ser controlado fácilmente. Al igual que no podía controlar que Tetsuya tuviese el hábito de hacerlo esperar un poco en uno de los banquillo discretos a la vista de los transeúntes que caminaban en el parque.

Cerró los ojos, hacía varios años de aquella final donde había perdido. Así como el hecho de que Tetsuya evitó que su decisión de hacer término sus habilidades con alguna extirpación corporal se llevasen a cabo por el simple hecho de fallar. Fallar al equipo, fallarse a sí mismo como capitán. Seijuurou abrió los ojos observando aquella azulada mirada, Tetsuya había llegado, dejando mostrarle que su tardío implicaba cierta culpabilidad en aquel libro que sostenía en su mano derecha, apenas abierto. La bufanda blanquecina se agitaba con delicadeza. Le estaba esperando.

—Tetsuya, por fin te dignaste a obedecerme — Seijuurou decretó como absoluto. Él le había pedido que fuese a pasear juntos en las semanas navideñas. No olvidaba que el inmutable chico estaba platicando con Kagami en la puerta principal de la Universidad. Parecían bastante complacidos por poner un árbol de navidad en el departamento que compartían por los costes. Por lo que ideó un plan para que Tetsuya aceptara esta invitación por mucho que dirigiera su mirada a algún punto en el espacio.

—Akashi, si va a dar órdenes fuera del entrenamiento, mejor me voy…

—Ven Tetsuya. Vamos a jugar— interrumpió el pelirrojo. Aunque ya sabía que no todo podía ser controlado y sabido, algunos hábitos eran tan arraigados a él, que simplemente era difícil. Era más fácil tener a su mano algún objeto que pudiese usar como proyectil para que le hiciesen caso cual niño. Algo así había dicho el Sexto jugador fantasma. Vaya que apreciaba a ese muchacho, Kagami —. Y es algo que nos interesa a los dos, más a ti.

Lo había atrapado, algo que su acompañante jamás ignoraba eran las intrigas y misterios, ya lo había demostrado en la secundaria hasta con el simple hecho de su magnífica curiosidad por observar a las personas, descartando su amor por la literatura. Tetsuya cerró el libro y lo introdujo a la pequeña mochila que cargaba. Le parpadeó para demostrar que estaba en absoluto interesado.

—Quiero que me digas que piensas de los demás —sonrió mientras se acercaba poco a poco a lóbulo izquierdo de su compañero—. Tú los aprecias. Así que quiero saber qué crees que hubiese pasado si la situación hubiese sido diferente.

—No entiendo lo quiere —Tetsuya giró su cabeza, las respiraciones se entrelazaban y las volutas se divisaban por el gélido ambiente del invierno. Las miradas no los separaban; sin previo aviso, Seijuurou consiguió jalar al más pequeño cerca de él, como si fuese a abrazarlo sin embargo lo que quería era torturarlo —Explíquemelo.

—Quiero que me narres unas historias, del modo más inverosímil que puedas imaginar. Y tú estando como el causante de dichas circunstancias.

—Es un retorcido —. Se alejó para demostrar que no estaba a gusto con la petición. El pelirrojo tendría que sacar bien sus fichas, un error y por mucho que le ordenara, Tetsuya se largaría.

—Bueno, como quieras. No conseguí que te interesaras.

Seijuurou sacó unos boletos de su bolsillo mostrándole descaradamente para qué habían sido comprados y los rompió. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron a la par que volteaba a ver, como siempre, algún punto en el espacio.

—Lo haré —dijo Tetsuya en cuanto vio que los ojos heterocromáticos desaparecían alejándose entre los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer del cielo—Con una condición.

Seijuurou rió para sus adentros, observó de reojo a Tesuya. Inclinó la cabeza aceptando la condición.

El chico blanquecino sonrió. Las pocas veces que lo hacía significaban dos cosas, algo le encantó pero en esa circunstancia sus ojos azules brillaban encantadoramente. Ahora, reía porque tenía algo planeado y se lo hizo saber —Tu también jugarás, Akashi. Jugarás conmigo.

Realmente esta navidad Seijuurou se divertiría. Sin duda, los dos estaban pensando el uno en el otro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Saludos.


	2. Preliminares

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son míos son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Advertencias**: la Mayoría de la clasificación M, sugestión, tensión física. Desesperación. Con la poca información de Akashi, intento que estén, tanto él como kuroko, OC.

* * *

******Misceláneos**

**Capítulo I.** Preliminares.

Una de las cosas que adoraba Seijuurou, mínimo en sus fantasías, era tener a Tetsuya a su merced. No podía aprisionarlo como gustaría, pero que accediese a vendarse los ojos, simplemente era suculento.

Tetsuya tenía su carácter, por muy amable y educado que fuese, no se podía traspasar esa línea. El hecho de que se sacrificase por los demás, no lo hacía débil y quien viera lo contrario podía sufrir las consecuencias. Seijuurou lo sabía, tenía que tentar por ese campo si deseaba que Tetsuya le siguiera.

El pelirrojo dejó a su presa en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa para jugar. En medio del cuarto se vislumbraba una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas con encaje sobrio y los cojines envueltos en fundas del mismo color; a los lados, unos buró de caoba marrón que contrastaba con la nívea cama, sobre ellos estaban unas lámparas que tenúe luz desbordaban alrededor. La ventana dejaba ondear las cortinas y permitía el acceso a la brisa gélida de la noche. El closet estaba cerrado e impedía su apertura un sillón de buen tamaño y estilo. Ahí podían comenzar.

—Ven, Tetsuya.

Después de un rato, Tetsuya se las ingenió para llegar hasta el sillón donde él estaba sentado, sin necesidad de usar sus manos para tentar por donde caminaba. Siempre lo sorprendía.

Seijuurou jaló a su presa, dejándolo que se acomodase en su regazo. Tenían toda la noche, así que lentamente podían emprender el juego—. Por quién quieres empezar, Akashi.

Él sonrió, no se le estaba pasando por alto, el como ahora le hablaba. Antes de contestar, deslizó una mano debajo de la camisa para palpar la piel nívea del más bajito, él respondió acomodando su frente en contacto con la suya. Tetsuya, ni siquiera necesitaba sus ojos, fijo. Tetsuya era de temer.

—Primero con Daiki. Fue con quien primero entablaste una amistad.

El chico cabeceo, tomó una bocanada de aire y:

"Te contaré desde el momento en que le pedí a Aomine que me ayudase a mejorar mis tiros. De ahí empieza el juego, Akashi.

Aomine había ido un día a entrenarme en las canchas cerca de Torneo, me percaté de que ese día en especial, Momoi no estaba. Raro, porque Momoi no perdería la oportunidad de verme. Sí, lo sé, me quería. Ese día fue la primera vez que encesté una canasta. Aomine comentó que debía cambiar mi postura y tirar de otra forma, al principio no entendía, porque así no se debían hacer los tiros, sin embargo funcionó. En mi arrebato de emoción, el cuál como siempre no se mostraba al exterior, me acerqué trotando a donde estaba Aomine. Estaba feliz. Posiblemente él se dio cuenta, y sacó de los bolsillos de la chaqueta sus manos. No sé en qué momento, pero me aprisionó en la pared. Me sorprendió por lo que no pude reaccionar fácilmente. Su mirada era la de un animal salvaje, por un momento creí que estaba en la zona, al final, no era que creí, estaba en la zona.

—Aomine. Sabes que desteto que me quiten espacio.

—Lo sé—me respondió. Su voz estaba ronca y en cierto modo sensual—. Pero esta vez te quitaré el espacio, para que no vuelvas a marcharte, Tetsu.

Fin"

—¿Eso es todo? —Seijuuro preguntó, ya que ese final abrupto hizo que interrumpiera su actividad mordisqueando el cuello de Tetsuya—. No me decepciones, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—No lo haré, Akashi. Apenas lo conseguí teniéndote de molestia en mi cuello. Además, aprecio a Aomine, no puedo verlo como alguien que quiere cortejarme—. Tetsuya fue tajante en ese punto, y más, al desabrochar un botón de la camisa de Seijuuro.

—Me imagino. A él no se le da bien conquistar. Simplemente, Daiki va a lo que va. Punto.

—¿Tú no haces lo mismo, Akashi?

—Haizaki. Es un degenerado ya desde la Secundaria —Tetsuya susurró un "ni lo sueñes"—. Él pudo haberte abordado. Tu, él, en los vestidores. No, mejor dicho en la bodega de Educación Física. Como él día que te lastimaste la mano. Él quería una venganza en contra de Ryota, porque fue elegido titular y él expulsado… —su presa intentó llamarle la atención, sin embargo, Seijuurou se distrajo un rato degustando de la carne rojiza de sus labios. Podía sentir el aliento que emanaba recortadamente mientras los movían.

—Estás muy conversador, Akashi.

La camisa de Tetsuya estaba completamente desabrochada. Claro que imaginaba a su compañero así con los demás. No porque desease compartir, sino que le resultaba erótico ver una situación en la que la tensión sensual se desbordaba, un acto hermoso. Sabiendo manejar las herramientas, se pueden despertar sensaciones que recorrerían cada vestigio de puntos débiles en el cuerpo humano. Una lengua que palpaba la piel, sintiendo la carnosidad agitada, acalorada y esta a su vez, percibiendo la rugosidad y el líquido arremetiendo entre los poros.

Seijuurou se encendía con escuchar las palabras de Tetsuya, cada palabra que constaba del hilo de una historia inverosímil. Tetsuya siendo de todos. Una realidad. Siendo de él.

Obviamente tampoco pensaría que pudiese haber pasado algo con Haizaki, porque el inútil haría lo que menos le gustaría a su compañero. Podría ser que en unos años después de Teiko, cuando se graduaron de la Secundaria, en algún oscuro callejón, mientras que el fantasma caminaba apaciblemente fuera tentando por el íncubo, destrozando sus fuerzas y terminado en algún basurero. Seijuuro podía ver los encabezados de periódicos.

Lamió el pecho de su presa, la camisa todavía tenía un fin, así que la dejó estar únicamente baja hasta los codos. Su mano seguía desde el principio en la espalda de Tetsuya, ahora, más cerca de sus omóplatos. Tetsuya desabrochó otro de los botones de su camisa y el pelirrojo con su mano libre tomó el mentón para dejar al descubierto aquel cuello que comenzaba a brillar por la exaltación.

—Sigue narrando, Tetsuya. Ahora con Shintarō. Cuéntame más —el aludido bajó su cabeza, rozando con sus labios a Seijuurou —. Todavía no. En este momento, soy quien tiene el control.

La camisa había aprisionado sus manos, atrás de la espalda del Sexto Jugador Fantasma. En ese momento se habían acabado las preliminares.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gues**t. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Hay muchas parejas que no son muy conocidas o que no se escriben, luego es triste ver que no hay para leer.


End file.
